Y aquí vamos de nuevo
by I'mAnatolia
Summary: Después de que Scorpius se empeñara tanto en ocultarlo, ¿cómo reaccionaría Albus cuando se enterara que Rose y su mejor amigo eran novios? ¿Se lo han preguntado alguna vez? ¿Sí? Entonces pásense. Respuesta al "Reto a las valientes" del foro EEQCR.


_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a quienes hayan comprado sus derechos. Yo uso los personajes sólo para divertirme._

_**Nota de autora:** Este one- shot fue creado como respuesta al **Reto a las valientes**del foro **El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas. **_

_Dedicado a Sam por ser tan hermosa, a Brandon Jace por ser el primer chico que conozco en Fanfiction y a David Schwimmer por interpretar a Ross Geller en Friends e inspirar una parte de esta historia (ya sé que no lo va a leer, pero déjeme soñar)._

_Espero que lo disfruten, _

**_Mar. _**

* * *

**Y aquí vamos de nuevo**

—¡MALFOY! —gritó el azabache mientras caminaba de manera apresurada hacia el rubio.

—¡Potter! —le respondió Scorpius sin girarse a verlo.

—¿Por qué me estás llamando por mi apellido?

—Tú lo hiciste primero, cabeza dura.

Albus rodó los ojos y alzó los brazos hacia el cielo como suplicando ayuda divina.

—Omitamos que esto sucedió y cuéntame que ocurre.

—Bien, debes ayudarme a analizar esto.

—Eh, eh, para. Estoy en medio de un entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo Scorpius haciendo un círculo en el aire mostrando todo el campo de **_Quidditch_** alrededor.

—Esto es más importante; además, este es el momento perfecto, así que escucha. Escena número uno: Rose sale de su sala común y se dirige al baño que queda cerca a las mazmorras.

—¡¿Estás espiándonos?! —le preguntó el rubio viendo a su amigo con los ojos como platos y alzando un poco la voz.

—¿Por qué habría de espiarte a ti? ¡Sólo a Rose, cabeza hueca! En fin —continuó Albus desesperado—, escena número dos: se escuchan cosas cayendo y Rose grita.

—¡¿Grita?! —preguntó Scorpius alarmado.

—Bueno… no sonó precisamente como un grito, fue más como… como…

—Como… —lo animó el rubio moviendo frenéticamente las manos.

—Como un ge… —Albus se aclaró la voz**—** como un gemido.

—Albus… yo… yo…

—Lo sé, Scorpius, sólo escucha lo que viene. Escena número tres —dijo el chico señalándose el dedo de su mano izquierda con el índice de la otra—: Rose sale veinte minutos después cuando estaba tan desesperado que estaba pensando en derribar la puerta y…

A Scorpius le entró un ataque de tos que no podía controlar. Albus rodó los ojos nuevamente y dándole un palmazo sobre la espalda continuó.

—¡Concéntrate, Malfoy! Rose sale despeinada… bueno, más de lo que normalmente está… y con la camisa por fuera. Posa sus ojos en mí, me mira con odio, me lanza un hechizo aturdidor y huye… ¡ahora!

—¿A… ahora q… qué?

—¿Qué rayos te ocurre hoy? ¡Ahora! Dame una explicación ahora mismo.

—Albus… yo… yo…

—Te daré la mía —le dijo Albus mirándolo extrañado—: Rose está saliendo con alguien, y tú y yo sabemos quién es.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el rubio pasando saliva.

—No lo sé —le respondió el moreno poniéndose el índice en la barbilla y frunciendo los labios—, pero es una serpiente así que debo encontrar pronto al imbécil que se atrevió a salir con Rose y cuando lo haga le partiré la cara —dijo apretando los puños.

Luego, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica mientras murmuraba _"alguien de mi propia casa… es que ya nadie me respeta… ni siquiera porque soy hijo del gran Ha…"_

—¿Albus? —lo interrumpió Scorpius y cuando el moreno le prestó atención continuó—. No creo que sea conveniente meternos en la vida sexual de Rose. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si estaba… ya sabes… tal vez estaba indigestada… ambos sabemos que esa chica no come, sino devora. Esta mañana bebió un **_chocolate_**, cinco panecillos, un jugo de calabaza y le pidió una chuleta a los elfos diciendo que eso no era _"un desayuno decente" —_dijo Scorpius imitando la voz de Rose— y no contenta con eso se llevó una **_manzana _**y nueces a clase.

—No seas idiota, Scorpius. Rose come cosas peores siempre. Olvidaré que mencionaste eso porque necesito tu ayuda —Albus sacó un pergamino doblado de su túnica—. Tengo una lista de los posibles candidatos, así que aprovechemos que todos se encuentran aquí para que los reconozcas.

—¡Estás demente!

—Demente el que se atrevió a pasar por encima de mi autoridad. Atento —continuó mirando el papel entre sus manos—, desgraciado número 1 y mi candidato con mayor probabilidad: Alexander Nott, buscador de Slytherin, buen mozo…

—Ya sé quien es Albus, es mi primo —dijo Scorpius rodando los ojos.

—Ok, ok, es sólo para no olvidarlo. Desgraciado número 2: Charles Zabini, tu mejor golpeador. Un gilipollas si me preguntas, pero el historial de Rose me obliga a aceptarlo en la lista.

Scorpius sonrió de medio lado.

—Desgraciado número tres: Vincent Goyle, no sé qué podría verle mi prima, pero apelo al mismo razonamiento que usé con Zabini.

—Además Rosie le explica pociones.

—Exacto. Ya vas aterrizando, amigo. Desgraci…

—¿Por qué no los llamas por su nombre y ya?

—Esto lo hace parecer más detectivesco —le dijo Albus con una sonrisa inocente—. Desgraciado número cuatro y último desgraciado: Lorcan Scamander.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada y agregó:

—¿Scamander?

—Tiene alta probabilidad. Creo que su acercamiento a Lily los últimos meses ha sido para conquistar a Rose. Esa niñata… ¿por qué siempre tiene que actuar como celestina?

Scorpius se tapó la boca con su mano y apretó los labios evitando reír, ¡Albus podía ser tan ingenuo algunas veces!

—¿Me ayudarás?

—¡GOYLE, DEJA DE HACER PIRUETAS Y VE A TAPAR LOS ARCOS! —Scorpius se giró a su amigo y le dijo—. ¿Si te ayudo volverás a los entrenamientos de una maldita vez?

—Entre más rápido lo encontremos, más rápido regresaré.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Serás la sombra de Rose.

—Sabes que **_haciendo esto estamos firmando nuestra condena,_** ¿no?

—Es por eso que Rose no debe enterarse.

—Bien. Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Albus le golpeó el hombro al rubio y caminó en dirección al castillo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—¡NOTT! —escuchó mientras se alejaba— ¡BAJA AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

* * *

A veces creía que era demasiado joven para amar, pero cuando la veía así: extasiada, ensimismada en el mundo que ella misma creaba, olvidándose de todo y de todos —incluso de él—, lo sabía: la amaba y su vida sólo cobraba sentido si giraba en torno a ella.

Scorpius llevaba tres minutos apoyado sobre el marco de la entrada del teatro en que se había convertido la Sala de Menesteres para Rose. Cuando Rose tocaba piano, para él dejaba de ser música y se convertía en su razón de ser. Tocaba _Claro de Luna _y aunque el sol punteaba el cielo, sabía que hasta el astro estaría dispuesto a ocultarse para hacer honor a su melodía. En esos momentos, cuando sólo él era testigo de su grandeza, de sus miedos más ocultos y sus alegrías más profundas, era cuando se daba cuenta de lo desdichado que sería si no la tuviera a su lado. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan suya.

Rose terminó su pieza y él, sonriendo, aplaudió sonoramente haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara.

—Yo…

—Usted es mía —Rose no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo escuchó—, aunque me toque secuestrarla, Milady.

—No creo que sea lo más apropiado, caballero —le respondió Rose mientras bajaba las escaleras del escenario y se acercaba a él.

—Su belleza no me permite ser consecuente con la moral —susurró el rubio a escasos centímetros de la chica.

—Entonces no lo sea, señor Malfoy.

Sus labios se encontraron con los del muchacho de manera desesperaba, parecía como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en el segundo siguiente. Rose exhaló un suspiro en los labios del rubio que lo recibió como una invitación a profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas danzaban; ya no eran ellos, nunca lo eran. Eran_ "dos almas del Universo"_, como decía Rose, _"que se encuentran porque dejarían de ser, una lejos de la otra"_. Se separaron lentamente mientras sonreían. Rose reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y posaba sus labios sobre su frente. Era su momento favorito del día, el de ambos.

**_—¡Albus va a matarme!_**

Rose rió divertida.

—¡No te burles! No lo harás cuando tu hermoso novio yazca ensangrentado, asesinado a manos de tu mejor amigo —Rose rió más estruendosamente.

—No seas dramático, hurón. Anda, ¡vamos a comer!, muero de hambre —dijo Rose mientras halaba al rubio de la mano.

—Rosie, espera —dijo Scorpius con voz grave—, ¿y si dejamos de ocultarlo y lo contamos a todo el mundo?

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¿Imaginas lo que todos dirían? Que **_un Malfoy y una Weasley_**…

—No me importa lo que digan otros, cariño —la interrumpió el rubio.

—¡A mi sí! Ya estoy harta de prejuicios, habladurías, expectativas… no quiero ser una vez más el centro de atención, Scorp.

—Yo también lo estoy, Rose; por eso quiero hacerlo. Si el mundo nos viera se daría cuenta que sólo somos un par de locos enamorados y ni el destino se atrevería a separarnos.

—Yo… no lo sé, Scorp… —titubeó la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

Eran esos momentos cuando Scorpius sentía que debía protegerla a costa de todos, incluso de sus propios deseos.

—Está bien —dijo Scorpius con un suspiro—. No te preocupes, hermosa; lo tengo todo bajo control. Vamos, no quiero que mueras de hambre —dijo mientras tomaba su mano y echaba un último vistazo al piano de cola a su espalda.

* * *

Rose se encontraba a la expectativa. Apenas Scorpius le había dicho que Alex actuaría de manera extraña supo que, fuera lo que fuera, era una mala idea. Con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta que lo mejor que podían hacer era decirle a Albus de su relación; sin embargo Scorpius, contrario a lo que ella esperaba, le había dicho que era mejor que esperaran un poco. Ella sabía a que se debía su arrepentimiento: Albus andaba más histérico que nunca tratando de averiguar quién era el nuevo novio de su "primita". ¡Vamos, ni que tuviera cinco años! Sí, era consciente de que las cosas con Wood no habían salido como ella esperaba y la había hecho llorar un poco, pero no por eso desconfiaría toda su vida de los hombres y se quedaría solterona. Además, con Scorpius todo era diferente. Él… él… ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo… es que ni ella misma lo entendía. Por muchos años habían sido los típicos Gryffindor y Slytherin enfrentándose todo el tiempo; ella con su incorregible manía de defender a los desprotegidos y él astuto con todo un monopolio de personas a su disposición. Pero el destino había dado muchas vueltas y ahora se encontraba embelesada con él. Casi que volaba a su lado, casi que sólo podía respirar si lo tenía a él a su lado.

De pronto sintió un aliento en su oreja y se sobresaltó.

—Actúa normal, Rosie —dijo Alexander a escasos centímetros detrás de la chica.

—¿Qué haces, Nott? —dijo la pelirroja entre dientes.

—Sigo instrucciones de tu querido novio y tú harás lo mismo. Vamos, sonríe —le indicó el pelinegro—. No así, pelirroja, parece que te estuviera lanzando un _Crucio_. Hazlo natural, usa la sonrisa bobalicona que te sale cuando miras a Scorpius.

—Nott… estás metiéndote en aguas enfurecidas.

—Bien, bien, relájate. Si actúas extraño todo se irá al caño, así que no te vayas a enfurecer por esto, ¿vale? —Alexander se inclinó un poco y ladeó su cabeza para darle un beso a Rose cerca a la comisura de los labios, luego pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica— Scorpius me matará por esto, pero ¡es tan divertido!

—¡NOTT! —se escuchó un grito al otro lado del gran comedor.

Albus cruzó a zancadas el recinto. Se veía enfurecido, sus brazos caían a cada lado con sus manos cerradas en puños, sus nudillos se veían pálidos de la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

—¿QUIERES EXPLICARME QUÉ RAYOS HACES?

—¿De qué hablas, Potter?

—¡De tus tentáculos alrededor de mi prima, imbécil! —gruñó el azabache.

—¡Oh!... esto… verás, estoy saliendo con Rose hace un par de meses.

—¿HACE UN PAR DE…?

Albus no terminó la frase porque se abalanzó furioso contra el chico frente a él. Apartó a Rose de un empujón poco sutil y, segundos después, los dos se encontraban batallando al estilo muggle sobre el suelo. Poco a poco, todos se fueron amontonando alrededor del par de serpientes. Rose miraba anonadada y su boca entreabierta era incapaz de arrojar una sola palabra.

—¡ALBUS, DETENTE! —gritó Malfoy, pero el rubio fue ignorado olímpicamente—¡EXPELLIARMUS! —exclamó un momento después haciendo que los dos muchachos salieran expulsados hacia lados opuestos.

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES, MALFOY?!- le gritó Albus exasperado.

—Te salvo el trasero, ¡¿acaso quieres matarlo?!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿No viste como se acercó a Rose? Dijo que salía con ella ¡HACE UN PAR DE MESES!

—¡Lo escuché Albus, pero no es razón para que termines en Azkaban! Rose tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera.

—¡Claro que no! No después de…

—¡Después de nada, Albus! Ya deja de controlar mi sexualidad —Rose enrojeció instantes después de haber pronunciado esa frase—. Es decir, yo puedo salir con quien me plazca y esta vez elegí a Nott.

—No puedes hacerlo, Rose, ¡lo prohíbo!

—¿Eso crees? —Rose caminó hacia Alexander que ya se encontraba de pie y le plantó un monumental beso.

Scorpius, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de los dos, frunció los labios en un gesto molesto. Luego los separó de un empujón y miró con cara de circunstancias a su primo.

—Ya basta, Rose —dijo con voz de hielo.

—Scorp… yo… yo… lo siento…

Scorpius giró sobre sus talones, cogió a Albus fuertemente del hombro y con un_ "vámonos que llegamos tarde a clase"_ sacó a su amigo del Gran comedor.

* * *

El mes había sido un infierno: Scorpius y Rose habían regresado a sus peleas de antes y Albus ya no soportaba estar con ellos. Además, Scorpius lo dejaba hablando sólo cuando él se ponía a hablar de Rose y su novio; y la pelirroja, por otro lado, a veces lo miraba con odio sin razón alguna y dejaba de hablarle por días. Vale, sí, lo aceptaba, aquella vez se había extralimitado un poco, pero no era para tanto. A fin de cuentas, la había dejado andar con ese Nott, ¿no? Ya era libre de andar con ése. Es más, incluso le había empezado a caer bien, el chico no andaba besuqueando a su prima ni dando espectáculos por ahí. De hecho, creía que lo hacía por él porque nunca los había visto juntos.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la biblioteca. Definitivamente no era su lugar favorito, pero desde que Rose no lo ayudaba con los deberes, pasaba más tiempo allí del que le gustaría. Se sentó en una mesa cerca a la ventana y se disponía a estudiar cuando algo cerca al lago llamó su atención. Era su prima —ese cabello rojo era inconfundible— liándose con… ¡esperen un momento! ¿quién rayos es ese rubio?... ¿Lorcan? ¡Será idiota! ¡Claro que era Lorcan! Rose y Alexander lo habían estado engañando todo este tiempo.

Se puso de pie de un salto dispuesto a enfrentarse con el nuevo enemigo, pero cuando iba saliendo de la biblioteca tropezó con alguien y se dio de bruces en el suelo.

—Ehhh, ¡mira por donde… ¿LORCAN?!

—¡Hola Albus!

—Si tú estás aquí, ¿quién está en el lago?

—¡Espera, esa me la sé! ¿el calamar gigante?- Albus se dio un palmazo contra su frente.

—¡Ven conmigo! —Albus empujó a Lorcan dentro de la biblioteca y lo llevó a la ventana donde segundos atrás había estado observando—. ¿Ves allí? ¿Quiénes rayos son esos?

—Rose y Malfoy.

—¡¿Malfoy?! No, es imposible, se están besando.

—¿Y? Los novios se besan, ¿no?- agregó una voz detrás de ellos.

—¡Lyss! —Albus se puso nervioso una vez la vio—, ¿los "qué" dices?

—Novios. **_Albus, el novio de Rose es_** Scorpius, ¿a poco no sabías? —le respondió la chica con picardía.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —Lyssander lo miró desesperada—. Luego hablaremos tú y yo; ahora debo irme.

Albus corrió hacia el exterior del castillo como si lo persiguieran centauros. ¿Así que eso había sido todo el tiempo? ¡Que tonto! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Llegó en menos de lo que demora un estornudo y los vio. Ambos se encontraban de espaldas riendo encantadoramente. Scorpius abrazaba a Rose por la espalda mientras ella le hacía cosquillas en el mentón con su cabello.

—¡Malfoy! —Scorpius soltó bruscamente a Rose haciéndola trastabillar y se giró con cara de pánico hacia la voz que lo llamaba.

—Albus… yo… yo… puedo explicarlo.

**—**¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Es mi primita! ¡Mi mejor amigo y mi primita! ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO!

—Espera, esto no es sólo una aventura. No es pasajero, ¿bien? Yo la amo. Estoy enamorado de ella, ¿entiendes? Lamento que te hayas enterado así y es mi culpa. Tenía miedo de lo que pensaras o hicieras, pero la amo Albus, y es algo que no puedo cambiar.

—¿La amas? —Scorpius asintió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Y yo también lo amo, Albus. Lamento todo esto —dijo Rose tomando a su primo de la mano.

Albus los miró frunciendo el ceño y luego, inesperadamente, suavizó su mirada.

—¡Wow! Mi mejor amigo y mi prima… esto es… ¡esto es genial! —exclamó acercándose a ellos y fundiéndolos en un abrazo.

—Creí que me matarías —le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa cuando deshicieron el abrazo.

—Todavía puedo hacerlo, si la haces llorar…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé, conoceré la furia del híbrido entre león y serpiente. Es lo que he escuchado todo este mes por parte de Lily, Louis y Hugo.

—¿Acaso era el único que no lo sabía?

—Y papá —dijo Rose con voz temerosa.

—Entonces deberán compensarme con algo.

—Serás el padrino de nuestro primer hijo —le respondió Scorpius con seriedad.

Albus paró en seco y lo miró desafiante.

—Está bien, está bien, nada de pequeños Malfoy —lo tranquilizó, divertido.

Caminaron juntos hacia el castillo. Scorpius iba tomado de la mano con Rose y a su otro lado iba Albus diciéndoles que eran unos cursis.

—¡Espera un momento! Si tú eres el novio de Rose, ¿por qué el acercamiento de Lorcan a Lily?

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo… —susurró Scorpius haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Sí, ya sé que el reto era convencerlos por qué Scorpius y Albus estaban en Slytherin, y Rose en Gryffindor, pero no quise ponerlo explícito. Creo que pequeñas actitudes dentro de este fic lo muestran. Espero que les haya gustado, chicos (ehh, ahora pongo chicOs porque hay uno que lee mis locas ideas)._

_Un beso._


End file.
